


Zoom

by FairyNiamh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Kid Fic, Not Beta Read, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 02:25:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8232881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: A night at the Winchesters.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amberdreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberdreams/gifts).



> Written in response to Amberdreams First Inktober entry.

Dean sat in front of his mother, watching the old television set, entranced as Kirk and Spock outsmarted the Klingons.

His mother, who was messing with yarn behind him, would let out the occasional frustrated noise.

"Mommy, can I go to the Stars like Cap'n Kirk?" he asked earnestly.

"Well, we don’t have ships like the Enterprise, yet. Maybe we'll have them by the time you grow up. If we can land on the moon, surely zooming through the star isn't far behind," she replied encouragingly.

Dean smiled and bounced as he envisioned himself zooming through the stars with the crew of the Enterprise.

~Fin~


End file.
